Together Forever (a jelsa fanfic)
by shobbs10
Summary: a fanfic filled with romance, fluff and lets not forget DISNEY! this focuses on Jelsa but there is a lot of eugunzel and eriel too! xx disclaimer: i don't own any characters no matter how much i want too!
1. Chapter 1: Falling Apart

**AN: this story is a one shot, so i didn't plan it on piece of paper, it isn't going to be my biggest bestest story but i promise it has Jelsa and their fluff! Also at this point Elsa is around 6 and Anna 4**

**Elsa's POV: **

_ I met this boy. He was older than me, taller too. I know I'm like 6 but he looked really nice. He had white hair with really black eyebrows. Wearing a blue hoodie. He was strange... suddenly he turned around and said hi to me. I said hi back. Then he grabbed hold of my tiny body and we started flying. "THIS IS AMAZING!" I yelled. He was quiet. I still didn't know his name. He didn't know mine either. Then we started to get lower and lower until-_ "Elsa!"

"Ugh...Anna! Go back to sleep..." I said, just starting to drift off again.

"Elsa come on! I can't sleep! The sky is awake and SO AM I!" Jeez. Anna sure had a loud voice for a tiny person. I shoved her off of my bed in hope that she would leave. But she wouldn't give up.

**Anna's POV:**

Elsa thought she was gonna get rid of me by shoving me off a bed? It takes a lot more than that to defeat Princess Anna of Arandelle! Suddenly I had an idea! An idea so perfect, it was gonna work.

_'He he he I'm so smart_' I thought to myself. I clambered up onto Elsa's bed then I opened her eyelid. "Elsa?"

"What?" she grumbled.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" That did it. She smiled at me with her secret smile jus for me. Then she jumped out of bed and grabbed my hand. '_This is going to be amazing.' _

**Elsa's POV:**

'_I can't believe i let her win!_' I thought. Oh well. This was going to be my best show yet. Well it wasn't really a show it was more like my entertainment system for Anna. It works though. In an hour or two Anna will be tired and lying on the floor practically having me drag her to bed. Little did i know how right i was.

"Come on, come on!" I urged. Anna wasn't the fastest at running back then. We ran to the ball room, the biggest room with the slippiest floor!.

"Okay!" she giggled, "Do the magic!"

Whoops! I forgot to say, I can kind of control ice and snow...it's no big deal. At least that's what I used to think. I did it though. Me and Anna were bending over my hands, Anna desperate not to miss anything. Then I swirled my hands slowly around each other. Suddenly a pretty blue light appeared in between my hands.

"Ooohhhh!" Anna sighed.

I threw it in the air and it exploded in a cloud of snowflakes and sparkles. Soon the whole room was coated with a fresh powdering of snow. It was gathering quickly and in time it was inches deep. When I thought it was enough I made it stop. Me and Anna made a snowman called Olaf. I pretended to speak like him and said he liked warm hugs. He would have melted if he did but Anna came rushing towards him, giving him a special warm hug just for him.

I made an ice rink and we skated, pushing Olaf for a while when Anna had a crazy idea and started jumping from lumps of snow.

"Catch me!" she called. I started making big lumps of snow for her to jump onto. Each time she gathered speed and jumped higher and higher getting quicker and quicker. She was starting to go too fast!

"Hang on!" I yelled. Suddenly I slipped, Anna was mid jump. I couldn't just let her fall. I quickly shot something from my hand where I hoped would be the floor. I wasn't looking when it happened. I was too stressed. I saw something fall limply to the floor. IT WAS ANNA!

"Anna!" I yelled. I ran over to her, holding her head in my lap. She was ice cold. Slowly but quickly a white streak appeared in her hair. I must have hit her. "Mama! Papa!" I yelled, hoping they could sort her out. I was close to crying.

I heard the door open and looked up.

"This is getting out of hand Elsa!" Papa thank goodness.

Mama ran over to Anna who was still in my lap. She felt her face. "She's ice cold!"

Oops! **(Understatement of the year!)**

"I know where we have to go!" Papa said. He ran to the library and took a map and then we were on the horses riding to a clearing where apparently trolls lived. It went by so quickly. One minute we were talking to the trolls about my powers, grandpabbie said fear would be my enemy and i saw myself being jumped on by some red snowflakes. It looked so scary. The next minute grandpabbie was erasing Anna's memories of my power.

"So she won't remember i have powers?" I asked, just to clarify a few things.

"It's for the best!" papa said.

Grandpabbie left memories of our fun together but i really wish he didn't. When we got home mama and papa le me drag Anna into bed limp and tired just like I suspected I would have to earlier on. I said my goodbye to her unconscious self and mama locked me in my room. That was it. MY room. I had been moved from Anna. I wasn't aloud near her...or anyone except my parents. My world was falling apart. At such a young age. Papa gave me some gloves so i could conceal my powers. He taught me to '_conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show' _if feelings had an affect on my power then papa didn't want me feeling at all. I didn't want to conceal though. When mama and papa left that night I didn't go to bed. I sat by my door. On the floor. Thinking about what I had done. Then I was crying violently into my knees. Would I ever see Anna again? Would I ever see anyone again? If only my dream man did exist...

**Really hope you enjoyed my first chapter, review make suggestions, criticize, i don't mind. I'll be updating when my next chapter is done! xx**


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl in the Room

**AN: ...*insert an*...(also in this point Jack is a guardian but he's still fairly new so only a handful of children believe in him, Elsa would be one of them.)...**

**Jack's POV:**

So we were in the middle of a Guardian meeting. It was only a quick thing though. North called us saying that he had a funny feeling in his belly. We were stuck trying to figure it out because pitch was gone and none of the lights were going out. What else could it be?

"I really did feel something though!" argued North.

"Oh really?" asked bunny, "How many times are we planning on coming here because of a false alarm?!"

"I don't know, as many times as my belly tells me!" replied North. Then something strange happened. Well...two strange things. one of them was that North suddenly crouched over his belly in pain.

"You see? THE BELLY IS TRYING TO TELL ME SOMETHING!" he wheezed.

The other thing was that I felt a strong pulling sensation inside of me. Like _my_ belly was trying to tell _me_ something. But that only happens to North. This was kind of different though because it felt like an invisible force was trying to get me to get up and leave. I couldn't do that though. I couldn't leave Bunny, Tooth and Sandy to deal with this crap. So I decided I would leave when our problem was resolved. Who knew when that would be though.

North, still in pain, managed to say something. "The belly, YOU MUST LISTEN TO THE BELLY!"

"Well I've had about enough of your belly!" Bunny bellowed. "You probably just ate too many cookies!"

"You can never have too many cookies! 'tis not possible!"

Then another strange thing happened. North let out the biggest burp I have heard in a long time! And hanging around kids all day, I have heard plenty of big ones. North then straightened out and said," Oh! T'was just indigestion"

"WHAT!?" Bunny was going hysterical.

"Do you know how many eggs I still have to paint!? SEVENTY FREAKIN' MILLION! that's allot of eggs mate because unlike you, I HAVE GROWN UPS EGGS TO PAINT AS WELL AS KIDS!"

I thrust a sorry look at Tooth and Sandy and interrupted North,"Okay well I'm gonna go..."

And with that, I flew off, leaving Bunny and North arguing over which holiday is more important. I didn't know where I was going so I just followed my instincts. After a long time of flying in the middle of nowhere, I saw a huge lake. The lake had a really thin layer of ice on it, _'Winter, Yes!'_

It was very foggy across the lake so I couldn't see further than my nose. I flew in a straight line, my feet skimming the lake. It reminded me of the movies, whenever someone is magically flying over water they put their hand down and skim it. I was feeting it. That is what I'll call it. As I got closer I saw a town. Quite old fashioned. It must have been some sort of amazing historical place. As I flew further in I saw a castle. It looked strangely familiar to me. Then BAM! It hit me! This was Arendelle. How could i forget? I come here whenever I feel bored (quite a bit but not as much as you'd think, the elves at North's may be stupid but they are very entertaining to watch). It's practically always winter over here, but it strikes me as odd because I'm never the one who brings it. It's always so beautiful too, like the person who makes it couldn't have a care in the world.

Today was different. The kingdom had an eerie discomfort around it. It was sort of making me feel ...uneasy. Nothing could have happened though...I mean...This is Arendelle! The bestest most happiest place on earth!

I swooped down to take a look at the villagers. A few of the kids stared at me and smiled. Wow! Word gets out fast. Anyways I listened in to the conversation a florist was having with her client.

"...It's just unbelievable," the Florist moaned.

"They used to be so open!" answered the client. "They had the gates open, the curtains open, the doors open, the windows open, practically _everything__ open_!"

"Then suddenly *poof*" The Florist cut in. "It's all closed as if there's a monster inside waiting to be let out!"

I had heard what I needed to hear. I admit that whenever I used to come here the gates and everything _would_ be open. And I understood that the king and queen were amazingly nice people. Why would they shut everyone out? Unless they were trying to keep something in, like Susan said.

I flew back up in the air and circled the castle. It was a colder temperature than the town but other than that, completely normal. Then something blinded me for a second. I would know that piercing glare anywhere. Ice! There was ice freezing one of the windows. This wasn't just any ice either. This ice was upset, angry, it was missing something desperately. Like a chocolate sundae missing the chocolate. Then it would be just a sundae. I love myself a good bit of chocolate...mmm..._Focus Jack._

I moved closer to the window to get a better look and that's when I saw her. A little girl with bleach blonde hair. Her eyes were filled with worry and fear, her hands gripped the window yearning to go out but at the same time, wanting to stay put. She must have been what was causing the constant winters here. The monster waiting to be let out. The reason I was called here. That little girl sat in the window.


	3. Chapter 3: The Man of my Dreams

**A/N: Thankyou so much to anyone who has looked at my story, I am so excited about this, also I changed the title of the story because I didn't really like it and i couldn't find it when i searched for it, enjoy xx**

** Elsa's POV:**

A few days after I got locked in my room, Anna must have remembered she had a sister and came to my door.

"Elsa?" she seemed so happy, like nothing could bother her, then again, that's just Anna.

She knocked on it with the same rhythm as she used before the accident. She didn't know about it of course, and we were gonna keep it that way. After she knocked she asked, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

That was always what cracked me in the end, not this time, so I had to say, "Go away Anna!"

"Okay bye..." she answered, sounding like Santa hadn't come that year. To a child that would be pretty traumatizing.

I had broken her little heart but I couldn't do anything abut it so I just listened to her footsteps getting further and further away until she was gone.

I was slumped against my door, waiting for something to happen, anything really. My parents checked up on me weekly. So I still had a few days by myself doing nothing.

What kind of life is that? No parents, no sister, no outdoors, confined to my room, and they may even have to TELL Santa not to visit me because of what I did to Anna. Speaking of Anna... My entertainment system! _THAT'S IT!_ But instead of Anna, it was me.

Ever since I had been locked up in my room I had been bored and didn't know what to do. But now when I think about it ,just because I'm confined to my room doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to have fun right?

I started sprinkling snow everywhere, then the floor froze over. I made snow angels and dozens of snowmen...snowmen. _Anna had wanted to make a snowman with me and now I'm doing it without her...I'm such a horrible sister._

I felt like a broken doll lying on the floor, neglected by my family. I felt my insides tear up as I lay there crying. A blizzard was swirling round and round in my room.

_Sitting here crying is just going to make it worse, _I thought. So I tried taking my mind of things. I tried cleaning but there was too much snow everywhere.

I tried baking (my parents had left me with some cooking appliances since I had to cope on my own). But when I tried taking the cupcakes out of the oven my hands, though they were wearing oven gloves, couldn't cope with the heat because they were basically ice in skin form. I stared at them as if they were on fire until I couldn't stand it any longer and thrust them into the pile of snow I made in the corner of the room.

As I did that my mind wondered off to my dream man. His white hair, his charcoal eyebrows, his playful smirk. I decided I would do some painting.

I painted my dream man, it wasn't bad but you know, it could have been better. I sighed and looked out the window. My hands pressed to the glass. I imagined my dream man whisking me off to unknown places. The fun we could have. If he was real.

As I stared into the clouds I saw someone fly up to my window. _How is he doing that?_ I wondered. Then I looked closer. White hair...sooty eyebrows, a cheeky grin! This was it! I was finally going mad!

No wonder I wasn't allowed near Anna. Who would want their kooky crazy daughter to ruin their other more normal daughters life? No one. My room was probably the closest they could get to an asylum.

I must have been hallucinating it. It's not every day the man you dream about comes up to your window. But then I thought, _what if I'm not nuts? What if he's really there? _

**Jacks POV:**

The little girl stared at me. Eyes wide with fear. She looked like she was going crazy! or worse, MENTAL! Then she opened her window. Her eyes filled with curiosity in replacement of that fear. She reached up her hand and touched my face, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. _Wait...she can see me?_

I was literally over the moon with joy, because only recently had Jamie and those other kids started believing in me. This was great! No, this was better than great! This was flippin' awesome! Another believer!

We stayed still for a few awkward minutes. By then she had pulled her hand away.

Then I finally asked "Who are you?"

**Sorry for the cliffy (cliff hanger) I thought it was going on too long for one chapter, anyway, please leave some feedback in the reviews because my story has so many views but only 4 REviews, thankyou to all who has reviewed and if you want, give suggestions, tell me how bad/good it is, I need to know! xx**


	4. Chapter 4: My Knight in Shining Armour

**A/N: Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooo so much for all the lovely reviews, it really is awesome! Also you REALLY need to check out 'my ideas of life's story, its fantastic! and without further ado, here is chapter 4:**

**Elsa's POV:**

_He's really real! What's his name? How old is he? How is he flying? Why is his hair white? _So many questions danced around in my head. I swear I would've exploded if he hadn't have spoken first.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice was really deep but sort of child like. In some ways he did kind of look like a child. He had bare feet and he was wearing a blue hoodie.

"I'm...I'm...I c-can't remember!" I stuttered. He looked down at my hands and saw them freezing the window sill. Then he smiled.

"You can't remember your own name? Okay then," he said with a slightly disbelieving tone, "I'll call you...bleach"

"Bleach? Urgh! That's horrible. Why is my name bleach?"

"Because of your hair! You know I heard it's bad to dye your hair at such a young age."

"I'm not young, I'm nearly seven, and for your information, this stuff?" I said pointing to my hair, "is totally natural!"

"Alright then...well-" he looked over at my room, "wait, why is there a painting of me on your wall!"

_Damn it! _

"Well you see, I had this dream about you a few nights ago and I couldn't get you out of my head and that same night my sister woke me up and we started playing and I froze her head and now I'm not aloud to see her so I'm shut up in my room and I had nothing to do because I burnt my hands on the cupcakes and I was still thinking about you so I did a painting and I'm surprised its recognisable and then I saw you and you're all I have to talk to right now and that is why I have a painting of you on my wall! Because this morning you were only a dream and I needed someone! and-"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah!" he said when he saw my eyes glaze over, I was blabbering too so that might add to it, "hold on there! before you tell me your whole life story-"

"I only told you about a few nights ago!"

"Well a few nights ago was enough!"

"but-"

"Can I come in?"

That took me by surprise. I had only just met him and now he wants to come in my room! A TOTAL STRANGER! Well...I guess he's not a complete stranger, I mean 'cause I did dream about him so technically I had known him for 3 days. Only technically.

I hesitated to answer but in the end I said "Okay then."

**Jack's POV:**

She hesitated when I asked her if I could come in, I guess it would be kind of strange. A strange dream man coming up to your window asking to come in.

"Okay then." she answered. I landed on her window sill and walked in. _Nice place._ It had it's own mini kitchen with food in the cupboards, in the corner a light blue bed was placed. Next to it she had a desk with a computer and a record player.

Near the window she had a TV with beanbag chairs. I love beanbag chairs. And on her shelf was a few movies. This girl had good taste. All the Harry Potters were there, every animated Disney/Pixar movie ever made, quite a few DreamWorks and Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Woah" **(inside joke)** was all I managed to get out as i stared around this huge room. Then I remembered she had a mini kitchen.

"So Bleach, why do you need a kitchen?" I know I was being nosy but that's just me.

She shifted from foot to foot. "You know I said I wasn't aloud to see my sister? Well...I'm not really aloud to see anyone."

I don't think I realized that I had my mouth hanging open.

She carried on, "Mama and Papa locked me in my room that night and I wasn't aloud near any human being. It's okay though, they said they'll check on me once a week!"

My mouth opened even wider! Not only was this girl not allowed near her sister but she was on her own with no one but her mom and dad once a week! She wasn't allowed the luxury of servants like her parents and she had to cook for herself! Earlier she had said something about burning her hands on cupcakes so I don't know how she is supposed to make her own meals. I can hardly toast a marshmallow!

I sat down on one of the beanbags and said, "You know, I still don't know your name!"

"Sorry! I'm Elsa!" she said, curtsying.

"So Elsa, tell me why you were shut up in here!"

She sat down on another bean bag and began telling her life story and retelling the part about her hurting her sister and her dream. Her sister was called Anna. She said that one of the trolls told her that fear would be her enemy. Her parents taught her to conceal don't feel but she didn't want to. She just wanted to be free. She wanted to have a normal child's life!

Then I thought to myself _Her parents locked her in this room to try and teach her not to fear anything but they check on her once a week insisting she's a monster, teaching her to fear herself when she's a scary as a rock! _I was starting to get angry and I guess she could see that because the next thing she said was,

"It's fine, it's better this way anyway!"  
I could see a small flurry of snow collect around her, a blizzard was starting.

"How is it better to know that fear will make it worse but they just teach you to fear yourself?! WHAT KIND OF PARENT MAKES THEIR CHILD BELIEVE THEY'RE A MONSTER?!" I yelled, standing up. She stood up too.

"They don't have to make me believe, I'VE BEEN A MONSTER EVER SINCE I WAS BORN, I KNOW THAT AND NOW SO DO YOU!" she shouted through all the snow falling around her. Her eyes filled with tears and she fell onto her beanbag, head in her hands. Then the snow around her froze. "I don't know how to control it!"

I walked over and sat next to her, pulling her into my arms.

"Look Elsa...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, it's just, you're not scary, when I first saw you by your window I wasn't thinking _Ooh she's so scary! I wonder if she could eat my face_ _off!_" She laughed at that remark and smiled up at me.

Then the snow started falling again but this time it was gentle and pretty, like sprinkles. " Do you think a girl who is nearly..."

"Seven!"

"Seven could make this?" I reached out and caught one of the snowflakes falling around. " As long as your parents are trying to make you think your a monster, I will be here making you believe other wise okay?"

She nodded, then smiled and said, "You know, I still don't know your name!"

"Oh, how silly of me!" I said, doing my best snooty snobby English accent, then I bowed, "I'm Jack frost, and I'm here to make your life less miserable!"

We spent the rest of the evening watching Harry Potter and stuffing our faces with chocolate. By the time she went to bed the snow the snow had lifted off of the ground and disappeared entirely.

**Hope you like this chapter guys, they finally get to meet properly and open up to each other! (Well not jack but Elsa) see ya soon! xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Growing Up

**Hey guys, I haven't updated in aaaaaages and I'm really sorry,I didn't get as many reviews as i would have liked on my last chapter but now i have a few more so...yh, anyways, I have an urgent matter to discuss.**

**This anonymous person who named themselves 'this is crap' just made my best friend in the whole world delete their story A**HOLE! IF U R READING THIS THEN I HATE YOU, THOSE COMMENTS WERE HORRIBLE YOYU FIRETRUCKING BASEBALL PITCH, go check it out on 'my ideas of life' and stand up to that idiot! Also convince ebz not to delete her story!**

**Sorry for the language! Here chap 5**

**Elsa's POV:**

Jack's been gone for two whole days now. I miss him already. He promised he would visit really soon so I guess I'll just wait.

*knock knock knock*

_There she is._

Anna had started knocking on my door daily, begging me to come and play but she knows as well as I do that I won't. It's heart breaking hearing her pleas but it has to be done, for her own safety.

My tummy started rumbling but nothing in my mini kitchen seemed appetizing so as soon as I was sure she was gone, I opened the door a crack.

No one was around so I made my escape to the real kitchen. My check up wasn't until tomorrow so I was safe to go without anyone noticing.

I wandered the corridors until finally I got to the kitchen.

It was a few hours after breakfast so no one was working in there at that moment, which was just too perfect for me. I knew I wouldn't be caught but I was still nervous that someone would come in and see me.

Ice appeared around my feet with each step I took.

_Conceal don't feel, conceal, don't feel_

I crept into the kitchen, towards the fridge. The floor, now a sheet of ice.

_conceal, DON'T FEEL_

I opened the fridge and the blast of cool air felt good on my nervous face.

I looked through the racks of food.

_Milk, no, celery, nuhu, that's a no go, wait. is that-? it can't be, CHOCOLATE..._

I pulled out the box of it and was about to run straight for my room when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"AAAARGH!" I screamed.

"Shhhh! Quiet!"

_Where do I know that voice?_

I whirled around and looked up to see Jack standing right in front of me.

Almost immediately the ice around us melted and disappeared into thin air. I stared at it with wide eyes, _I_ had never seen it disappear before.

"Well that takes care of that" I squeaked. Then I gave Jack the biggest, coldest, tightest hug possible.

"You were gone for ages."

"It was only about two hours."

"More like two days."

"Oh, sorry, anyway aren't you supposed to be locked up?"

"Yes, that's why I'm down here alone, I would be put in the dungeon if mama or papa found out I was out."

"Wow, we need to get you back, is your window open by any chance?"  
"Of course, I always have it open now."

"Perfect!" he said. Then he grabbed my tiny waist and flew us out of the window.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" I yelled.

It was just like my dream.

When we got to my room he let me down gently and we jumped in.

**Jack's POV:**

"So waddya wanna do now bleach?" I chuckled as she scrunched up her nose in disgust. Then she let it go and asked me

"Have you ever seen Edward Scissorhands?"

_What?_ "uhhhhhhh...Can't say that I have"

"Jeez! You have not lived!"

She ran up to one of her many cupboards only to reveal _more_ dvds. This time it was filled with Tim Burton movies. That guy is amazing.

Then she put it in the dvd player and we started watching Edward Handscissors?

As we watched I sneaked a look at Elsa and compared her to Edward. Both were extraordinary people but the thing that made them unique, that made beautiful things, also hurt others terribly. They both loved normal things but then they had too much fun and someone got hurt. They both wore a look of worry on their face when they thought too much about it.

Elsa's face, when I found her in the kitchen, told me all I needed to know about how she was being treated by her family. Horribly.

She seemed fine with it though so I decided to just focus on the movie with Elsa curled up in my arms.

**Storyteller/narrator thingy bobby POV:**

Years passed and Elsa and Jacks friendship only grew. Much like Elsa's powers

Jack slowly opened up to Elsa and told her about his past and the guardians.

All was well until Elsa's 12th birthday...

**Cliff hanger? maybe, I don't know. anyways...could I have some more reviews? so like...if you read it, could you review what you think of it? **

**I'm open to any suggestions right now, I jus had one abut including Ariel and Rapunzel and I WILL DO THAT! because I HAVE A PLAN! if you want anyone else included just ask away...also sorry this chapter was a bit rushed at the end. But i really need to get then time lapse in to when Elsa is growing up and Jack go- oops, almost gave it away! Cya all soon (hopefully) xx**


	6. Chapter 6: Tiring Dreams and Toy Story 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I got so many lovely reviews on my last chapter and I have another one for you, but first**

**-an apology to 'this is crap', they are having a tough time and im really sorry about what I said, they are (i think) going to write a story so show love and support to them on that**

**-OoPoPcAnDY had some trouble with their story 'Snowflake Moon Collage' and it got deleted, if you could support them in putting it back up, that would be great**

**-Check out my bff's stories over on 'my ideas of life' and 'natasha7156'**

**-to 'my ideas of life', unfortunately you are camping right now so you won't be the first to read this bcus i can't wait for you to come back and put this up so sozzy (don't kill meh) it's just a one time thing!**

**And finally here is chapter six:**

**Jack's POV:**

I couldn't wait to visit Elsa that day.

It was her twelfth birthday, Toy Story four had come onto DVD and did I mention it was her twelfth birthday?

I was whizzing towards Arandelle when the most beautiful yet annoying green and blue lights appeared in the sky. That meant North was calling so I turned around and headed for headquarters.

* * *

I swooped in and landed with an over exaggerated thump on the floor. I looked around to see North pacing around nervously, Bunny flipping his boomerang up and down, Tooth talking a hundred times a minute to her fairies and Sandy standing in the corner looking tired. Well, more tired than usual.

"So what's this all about eh?" I questioned, "I was on my way to a very important, very classified meeting!"

Toy Story four is very important right?

"What was it about?"  
"It's classified!" I said with a 'duh what do you think?' tone in my voice, "So? What's going on?"

"Well uh..." North shuffled about, "You se-"  
"Sandy's been having some trouble delivering his dreams mate," Bunny cut in, "he's been getting tired and dawn comes before he arrives to give the dreams! He's getting, as the humans would call it, old!"

"What? How's that possible? We're immortal?"

"Yes but Man in Moon can change that if he wants," North said.

"Guess he thinks Sandy would like a change from being dream keeper, bring him up where the mortals go after death!" Bunny reasoned.

"And where do I fit into all this?"

"Well, mate, you're job is purely a job of fun and no responsibility, so we're going to change that and make you take Sandy wherever he needs to go, using the wind, until his time his up!"

"And when will that be?" I asked.

"Well, you see, we're not sure about that!" North answered, "Could be years, could be months, could be days!"

"Alright I'm in, just let me cancel my very important, very classified meeting and I'll be right on it!"

"Thanks Jack" Tooth said to me. That was the first time Tooth had spoken to anyone other than her fairies today, "I know you'll do great!"

Tooth gave me a smile that said 'I like you a lot.' I'm not taken or anything but I'm not sure what my feelings are on that!

* * *

I was back in Arandelle. Unfortunately I had to cancel out of Toy Story _and _spending time with my favourite twelve year old.

I caught a glimpse of Elsa searching the sky for me and dived down as quickly as possible. I flew towards the bottom of the castle and slowly made my way up until I was right underneath her.

"Roar!" I yelled, jumping out of my hiding spot.

"Argh!" Elsa jumped back in fright but when she saw it was only me jumped right back up and ran towards me, giving me a big bear hug.

"It's my birthday today!" she told me proudly.

"Oh is it now? I completely forgot!" I teased.

"No you didn't!"

*knock knock knock knock knock*

Right on cue, as always, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Go away Anna!"

"Maybe tomorrow..." I heard Anna sulk away.

"I still don't understand why you don't go out and play with her!" I said.

"Because! Jack, I might hurt her! Anyway, time for Toy Story come on!"

"No can do Bleach!"**(FLYNN RIDER!) **She shrivelled in disgust again but then regained her posture.

"Why not?"  
"You see, I have to go away, to help one of the people I work with!"

**Elsa's POV:**

"I didn't know you worked!" I said, completely baffled at the thought of jack leaving. What if he never came back? All those years, I was fine around him but now, if he leaves, if he doesn't come back, I won't be able to control my power!

"Well I do, but don't worry, I'll try and drop in as often as I can!" Jack saw I was getting nervous, his voice became soothing and he put his hands on my shoulders, "Now, I'm not sure how much that will be but I will visit I promise!"

"I believe you!"

"Okay, I've got to go now," He got up and the room temperature dropped, "You watch toy story without me, have fun and I'll be back before you can say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

I giggled at that and pulled him into another tight hug. I never noticed before but I am now up to his chest.

I breathed in his cold, icy smell and he flew out the window. I wonder when I'll see him again.

I put toy story four in and started watching. It was really good, Bonnie had the toys now and she now had a little brother who was always breaking them. In the end Bonnie bought Bo Peep from a yard sale and her and woody were reunited. And the boy got his own room. **(I'm completely making this up so don't expect that to actually happen if toy story four ever comes around.)**

* * *

_I'm thirteen today. It's been a year since Jack left and I haven't had a single visit yet. All I can do is wait._

* * *

_Fourteen. Still no visit from Jack. He promised he would come. He did say he didn't know when though so I have_ _to keep the faith I still have._

* * *

_Fifteen. Where is he? My parents left to go visit my Aunt and Uncle today. They promised I would be fine and they would come back. Anna still visits me day after day. Jack's no where to be seen._

* * *

_Sixteen. My parents died last year. Anna came to me in dire need of someone to comfort. But I couldn't come out then. Not when everyone I cared about was gone. Mama, Papa, Jack. Everyone except from her. And I couldn't see her gone too. If there's a time for Jack to pay a visit NOW would be a good time. My coronation is next year and I'm starting to think I was just mad and that I did dream up Jack. But for five whole years? That's ridiculous._

* * *

_Seventeen. Jack hasn't visited me since I was twelve. My coronation is in two weeks. Is he ever coming? I watch Toy Story four every year on my birthday in hope that my best friend will return. I'm still keeping in my room. My painting of Jack from when I was seven will forever stay on my wall, but I'd rather see him in person than an awful painting from before I even hit puberty._

* * *

It's my coronation today. I stood in front of my papa's painting.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" I whispered.

I waited. And waited. And waited.

He's not coming.

**That reminds me of in corpse bride when they dramatically say 'hopscotch!' hehehe, don't forget to R&R, criticize, compliment, give suggestions, anything**

**cya xx**


	7. Chapter 7: Dont Speak to Strangers

**Hey guys, i got some some amazing reviews on my last chapter, thankyou so much!**

**i haven't had any hate yet which is weird but I guess that's good cus it means my story isn't horrible! in my last chapter the tenses changed because elsa was thinking about what had happened and now it's in present tense, that probably just confused you even more, sorry, and im sort of having a writers block as to how to start this chapter! **

**Also to ebz: I'm really sorry about posting this without you reading it first but I emailed it to you and thou haven't answered yet so... Yeah, I wanted to get it up**

**here it is:**

**Elsa's POV:**

I'm going to screw up today. I can feel it. Without Jack, I know I won't be able to keep it in.

I need to do this. I take off my gloves, look at the pot of insents and candle infront of me and pick them up, turning around, practising for the real thing. Ice gathers near my fingers and spreads. I can't do this. Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel. Not working, if anything I've made it worse!

Just as I place the objects down on the table, the shadow of a familiar boy appears on the wall next to me and I hear a taps on the glass.

I freeze. He's here!

**Jack's POV:**

I can't wait to finally see Elsa. I've probably been gone for a few weeks but it's felt like years. I've lost track of how many nights I helped Sandy with with his dreams. His time up is getting closer, I can feel it.

I was lucky enough to get away from the guardians to see Elsa. I had pleaded to leave and they gave me a month off. Sweet.

I fly to Elsa's bedroom. There's a balcony replacing the window. Nice.

I swiftly land on the marble tiles and walk up to the French doors, expecting to see Elsa watching a movie or something. At last! I can watch toy story four!

As I look around for a little bleach haired girl, I spot someone in the shadows at the corner of the room. It was a female, bleach blonde hair but I didn't see her face. This must be Elsa's mom. Elsa said something about a weekly check up last time I saw her.

I tap on the glass. Her mom won't hear me but hopefully she will.

Her mom immediately freezes. Turns around and stares right at me. Elsa looked more like her mom than I would've thought possible. They had the exact same eyes, nose, mouth, hair. It's kind of creepy to be honest.

Suddenly her mom rushes to the window, a smile plastered on her face. The fear from earlier is replaced with utter joy.

She bursts open the doors and hugs me, almost suffocating me.

"Um...excuse me, sorry but I kind of can't breathe!" I wheeeze.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry jack!" She steps back. Funny, her mom looks about 18. My age. But that would mean she was...sorry I'm not good with maths...so elsa is twelve and she's eighteen, thirteen fourteen fifteen sixteen seventeen, SIX YEARS OLD WHEN SHE HAD ELSA! That's not possible. Maybe she had an older sister she never told me about! I don't know.

"Um..." It seems all my sentences start like that now, "who are you?"

"You don't remember me?"

There's a tone of panic in her voice that hit's a nerve in my body. Oh my gosh. She runs her fingers through her hair. Something Elsa always does when she worries. She bites her lip, cutely. Elsa does that too.

"Elsa?" My eyes widen as I look her up and down. Of course! How could I be so stupid!? It felt like years because it was years!

"Jack, why didn't you come back? You promised!"

"Look, I did come back! I'm right here!" I say, shes getting angry and I have no idea what to do!

"Six years doesn't count! Jack!" Tears are brimming in her eyes and the weather outside is getting dark and cold, "I was alone, with no one for SIX FREAKIN YEARS! WHERE WERE YOU!?"

"Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah! Hold on a second, what do you mean alone? What about your parents?" I ask. Girls are complicated enough but this girl? Don't even get me started!

"You have no idea do you?" She asked, a tear runs down her cheek and the dark sky outside started hailing. "My parents are dead! The kingdom is in my hands now! Or will be in a few hours!"

Woah...when I came here, I expected a lot of things, this was not one of them.

"Dead? Elsa I'm so sorry! Please! You have to know that I was doing something very important! Now I have a whole month off! Perhaps we could sit down and talk about it!"

"No Jack! I waited for you for six years!" How can she still have more to say? "What will happen when you go away again? Will you come back in six years? Maybe when I'm old and have great grandchildren!"

A pang of jealousy hits me in the chest. Shes going to have children, and grandchildren, and great grandchildren! But who with? Certainly not me. Wait, why am I thinking about her like this? Its not as if I love her or something...do I?

"Jack, I'm sorry, but I know nothing about you anymore." She sort of whispers, "You're a stranger to me now." Her eyebrows cross in an angry expression, "And my parents told me not to speak to strangers."

And with that, she walks briskly out of the room.

What a drama queen.

She's right though. I was gone for six years and not once did I even pop in for a second to say hi. Her parents died. I wasn't there. Now she wants me out of her life. No! I'm not giving up! I won't just walk away and leave her again!

**Im not sure how I feel about writing in present tense. Tell me if you like it or dislike it and well have a vote, if dislikes win I'll edit these last two chapters and make them past tense all the time, I must say I prefer past tense, give reviews plz, I need to know which would be better! Xx**


	8. Chapter 8: I Love You

**Hey guys, so this chapter may be rushed in some parts, i don't know, i haven't written it yet, but hopefully I will get to the stage I want to get to, It was so awkward at school today because i got the hiccups twice! and i have them again now! IT SUCKS! just random but i thought you should know about my day...**

**I wanted to get this chapter up days ago but it's kind of hard to do when u have an rs project due next week, an art project also due next week AND lots of stories in my favourites that i must read**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, i get quite a few now (but, you know...I wouldn't mind a few more) just joking, but really thank you for the reviews and favourites**

**Melissa Hearts Fiction: Thx for checking out my story and I'm hoping we get to that bit in this chapter, the coronation and party might take up quite a bit though, I guess I'll just make it long**

**Elsa's POV:**

I have decided to pretend like Jack hadn't just come back after six years, and we didn't fight about anything. I feel a tear prick my eye as I remember his face before I turned away and slammed the door. **(I had to add that)**

Be strong Elsa, you can do this.

I walk up the isle, infront of millions of people I don't know. I mean, sure I recognise a few from when I was six. There was krunk, the royal cook, Yzma, the royal advisor (well, one of many) Anna standing at the front, Andy, my cousin, with my Aunt, Emily, and finally, Cobra Bubbles, the social worker who had to make sure my room would be okay for me to live in by myself. He wasn't very impressed but he still allowed it.

I get to the Bishop and out of the corner of my eye, I see Anna waving down at someone.

The choir sing some very dull songs and now it's time for the moment I've been dreading. I get ready to pick up the sceptre and thing when the Bishop whispers  
"Your majesty," I give him an icy glare, "the gloves!"

I shakily take my gloves off and pick up the objects. Then I turn around and face the crowd off people.

"Sehm hon hell-drr in-um hell-gum, ayg-num ok krund ee thes-um hellgah, stahth, ehk the frahm fru-ear uthear..."

Ice starts to form on the sceptre and dome. I'm tense and nervous and my shoulders squeeze into my body as if by doing that, I can somehow squash into a box and disappear. Wait for it, it's coming...and no box. That was disappointing.

"...Queen Elsa of Arandelle!"

**Jack's POV: (this POV starts with the ending of Jack's last POV)**

I won't just walk away and leave her again.

But that's exactly what I'm doing. Leaving.

I fly over to headquarters, to mourn my loss, only to be greeted by some of our newest guardians.

There's Eric. Guardian of true loves kiss. It sounds sappy but when he was alive that's what he longed for. He searched high and low for the perfect girl but died at sea (on his birthday too) and never got one. **(Imagine when he saves max and almost drowns but this time, Ariel doesn't notice the fireworks so doesn't go to the surface and save him)**This happened two years ago so that's when we got him.

Then there's Eugene. Guardian of making dreams come true (nothing like Sandy's job at all because he encourages people to chase their dreams, and helps them along the way, he doesn't give them dreams.) His back story's quite sad. As a boy he was obsessed with a book called 'The Tales of Flynnagin Rider.' Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive, not bad with the ladies. As an orphaned kid, he didn't have anything to claim for his own so when he turned nineteen, he became a thief and teamed up with the Stabbington brothers. He wanted to be just like Flynnagin. They stole a crown then he left them stranded whilst being chased. He ran to a tower where he was greeted by a girl with a frying pan who knocked him out, hid the crown and forced him to take her to see the lanterns that she'd been dreaming of her entire life. He took her there and on the journey they opened up to each other and fell in love. Then on the night of the lanterns, she gave him back the crown. Then he tried giving it back to the Stabbington brothers but they didn't want it. They wanted something of Rapunzel's which was apparently worth much much more. He never told us what though. Then poor Eugene got caught and was hanged for his crimes. He hasn't visited Rapunzel yet because even though she went back to the tower, he knows that something in that tower will be making her miserable (again, he never told us what) and she will be mourning over his death. That was only six months ago.

After Eugene, came Merida, guardian of Legends. She's the second only girl in the gang and she has an obsession with something her Mother told her, before the bear, Mordue, killed her. Her mom said 'Legends are lessons. They ring with truths.' It's her job to make people learn from the different legends they've heard and _that_ could possibly change their fate. She came to us a few weeks after Eugene.

Then the last one, Hiccup, came a few weeks ago. He is the Guardian of Difference and his story is amazing. He was a Viking and they lived in a very old village with lots and lots of new houses. Reasons why? Because of dragons. His dad was the best dragon killer there was and he wanted Hiccup to be like him. Hiccup tried but when he came face to face with a night fury (the one dragon no one ever killed) he just couldn't do it. He set the dragon free and they became best friends. He learned a lot from the Toothless (that's what he named the dragon) and in dragon training, one girl got very jealous. Astrid. She found out about toothless and grew fond of Hiccup. Unfortunately on the day his dad found out about toothless, he let it slip that there was a nest. His dad went to it, trying to kill all the dragons but they didn't know that there was a dragon much bigger than any other dragons. They fought and fought but eventually Hiccup and Toothless came and saved the day. They managed to kill the huge dragon but unfortunately hiccup wet down with him. He brought peace between the dragons and the Vikings and luckily for him, Astrid believed in him and is now immortal too thanks to man in moon. She isn't a guardian (yet) but she helps kids and gives them courage. Her and Hic are lucky because they are also allowed to keep on growing until they look about twenty, then they stop and stay like that forever. Toothless can also stay like that forever because a Dragon is immortal until it is killed.

Back to reality. The guys were giving me funny looks.

"Hey Jack! Why the long face?" Eugene jokes.

"Man, I really wish you were a horse right now!" Merida said. Her sense of humour is amazing but today I'm just not into it so I freeze her orange curls and she falls over with a bash.

Then I mope over to the window. As soon as I sit down, tears spring to my eyes and, unfortunately, I start crying infront of everyone.

"Aw, hey guys!" Eugene says, I look up at him, hoping for some comfort, "Something's up with Jack, something's up with Jack." He imitates the towns folks voices from the nightmare before Christmas.

Merida chortles at that. My head goes back down and I bring my knees under my chin. All that's on my mind is Elsa. The way she used to smile at me and then the way she just glared at me in fury.

"This isn't funny!" Eric says, and puts a hand on my shoulder, which I should mention, is shaking very violently, "Can you not see, he's crying?"

"Oh, sorry Jack" Merida apologizes, "Is there any way you could unfreeze my hair?"

She's still laughing hysterically so it's kind of hard to understand her.

"I know that face!" Bunny mysteriously comes out from the corner and Merida shuts up, "That's the look of a broken heart"

What? How does he know? I turn around so I don't have to face him. I hate it when he's right.

"It was the Easter of 1536, I had just painted all the eggs and was about to deliver them when I heard some crying in the corner. It was Tooth, she had just become a guardian and missed her family, her face looked exactly like Jacks does right now. Give it time, and it will get better!"

"Hey, buddy," Eugene says seriously, "I've been there remember? In fact, I'm still there."

Out of the corner of my eye I can see him looking at me. His eyes are distant though and I see his eyes glass over.

"Aw, don't you start crying too! Ya wet blanket!" Merida snaps.

Then Tooth flutters in.

"OH MY GOODNESS! JACK! what happened? why are you crying? are you...no...bunny?"

"Yep"

"Oh my goodness, Jack...I'm so sorry," Tooth's always been like a mom to me, "We were going to tell you how long it had been since you'd seen Elsa, we didn't know you would go back just yet, I'm so sorry, was she mad?"

"What do you think?" I snap. She just flies away to North's office. Somehow he is great at motivational talks. Once Tooth got dumped by a guy she really liked and North managed to convince her that she didn't need him. Then when he came crawling back she just gave him the finger.

Everyone else has heard of Elsa of course so when they heard they gave a little gasp.

**Merida's POV:**

I have no idea why Jack is so bummed out about Elsa. She's just a kid.

"Isn't she like twelve?" I ask.

"Not anymore.." Jack answers.

"It hasn't been like...hundreds of years and you found her grave...has it?" Hiccup asks. I admit, if I fell for one of those suitors and was killed by a bear then left them, thinking it had been days when really hundreds of years had flown by, I would be pretty bummed too.

"No Hic, it's only been six years. She's eighteen now," the pain in his voice was evident, "Her coronation was today because her parents died!"

"OH. MY. WORD!" I yelled. My ice hair banging on the floor.

"What?" Jack flipped around.

"Well, I was a princess, and if my parents died then come my eighteenth birthday, I had to become queen, I would freak out!"

"Thanks! That makes me feel so much better!" Jack yelled at me.

"Hey! Jack!" Thank goodness, North has come to tame the wild, yet heart broken, beast.

"Hey North.."

"I hear you have been having problems with this Elsa! So here I am, to tell you, don't give up just yet!"

"Why not?"  
"Because, if you fight hard enough for her, there is still a chance you will be forgiven, you just need to make her know you care! Don't leave her side! I don't know.. but a big romantic gesture is really what she needs!"

"You're right!" Jack hops up and flys away, "I'LL BE BACK SOON!"

Then he comes back down for a second, "Don't let the elves near my cookies, I've seen what they do to them!"

And then he was off.

**Elsa's POV:**

"Queen Elsa of Arandelle!" Kai announces. I walk up to my throne with, hopefully, a believable smile on my face. Even though inside, hell is breaking loose.

"Princess Anna of Arandelle!" I see Anna bound up to a spot on the dance floor then hesitate when Kai says she must stand with me. Does she think I'm some psychopathic freak?

"Hi" I say. I'm desperately trying to remember how to start a conversation.

"Hi...hi me? Hi?" She answers. Maybe hi was a bit of a small greeting seeing as we haven't seen each other in eleven years. Maybe a compliment will be a good way to go.

"You look beautiful."

"You look beautifuller! Well, not fuller...you don't look fuller, just...MORE beautiful." I laugh at that.

"Thank you."

We have a nice little conversation about chocolate and parties. A man comes up to us and asks Anna to dance. He is so weird. Then when she came back she was totally flustered. We had another nice conversation, this time about heels.

"I wish it could be like this all the time" She says.

"Me too"

I glance up to one of the windows and nearly have a heart attack by seeing jack standing there. What's he still doing here?

I need to get rid of Anna so I do the only thing I know how to do. I shut her out.

"But it can't!"

"Well, why no?-"  
"It just can't!"

She walks away a little heartbroken and as soon as she's gone I stare murderously at Jack. He sees my face and immediately puts his hands up as a sign of protection. I wave in a way that says "Shoo or I'll kill!" At least I hope it does.

He flies away, also a little heart broken. But knowing Jack, he won't give up.

* * *

Anna comes up to me with a creepy man clinging on to her. He has deep red hair and the biggest sideburns I have ever seen. His nose is pointy as is his chin and his eyes hold something in them that I can't quite place.

"Elsa! We would like...your blessing, *giggles*, of our marriage!"

"Marriage?" I have never seen this guy before and I'm not sure Anna has either so you can imagine how protective I'm feeling right now.

"YES!" Anna squeals.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused"

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony, of course we'll have soup roast and ice cream and then, wait- would we live here?"

"Here?" I say, feeling invisible.

"Absolutely!"

"Anna-"

"Ooh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us-"

"What? No, no, no, no, no!"

"Of course we have the room, I don't know, some of them must-"

"Wait, slow down no one's brothers are staying here, and no one is getting married"

"Wait, what?"

"May I talk to you please, alone!"

"No!" She's always so stubborn, "Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us!"

"Fine, you can't marry a man you just met!"

"You can if it's true love!"

"Anna, what do you know about true love!"

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!"

That hit me like a ton of bricks. I know a lot of things like I know how to read, paint, sing, make ice sculptures, freeze her head. All completely normal things.

"You ask for my blessing, and my answer is no, now, excuse me"

The creepy man spoke up, "Your majesty, if I may ease your-"

"No you may not, and I- I think you should go," I start walking to the door, "The party is over, close the gates."

"What? Elsa! No! No, wait!"

Anna suddenly grabs my glove. I can't be around anyone but Jack without it. I'm panicking. I don't know what to do.

"Give me my glove!" I yell. She holds it away from me.

"Elsa please, I can't live like this anymore!" She's in almost as much pain as I'm in but there's nothing either of us can do.

I'm fighting back tears and manage to weakly say, "Then leave!"

I walk away with my hands hidden under my arms and but Anna starts yelling at me.

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"Enough Anna!"

"No! Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?! WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF!?"

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

My hand goes whizzing out from my arms to try and make a point but unfortunately I don't realize that it's my ungloved hand. Ice comes shooting out and spikes suddenly form, almost staking Anna.

I back away. I've never been so scared. So judged.  
"Sorcery..." I hear one man whisper.

**Jack's POV:**

I hear some bangs coming from inside the ballroom. That must be some party I'm missing.

Then Elsa comes running out, fear plastered on her face only to be greeted by hundreds of towns people.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Please, Jack, stay away, you've done enough in my life!" she whispers to me.

Then she tries to run away. I say try because she's not very successful. All the villagers are asking her questions. She's surrounded, she'll never get to leave.

She backs up and nearly falls into the pond. Ice spikes appear at her hand. So that's what this is all about.

"ELSA!" I yell, she looks at me in mortal peril, "COME ON!"

I grab her hand and fly us out of sight from the kingdom. To the villagers she would've looked like some sort of witch but it doesn't look like she'll be going back anytime soon.

I make us land on a huge mountain, a three days trip from the village. Well, on foot or any form of transportation they have.

"Thank you" Elsa says quietly. Then she turns to leave.

"Elsa, please don't leave me."

"Why not? You left me!"

"I need you!"

"So did I!"

Then she runs off.

"I love you" I say, even though I know she can't hear me.

**Okay, that was not rushed at all! I'm so sorry that it's so long, ITS IN THE 3000S! SORRY! but i needed her to run away, the next chapter might be short, im not sure, but please review if you would like anything to happen or just would like to tell me how it is!**

**Luv ya! xx**


	9. Chapter 9: Snow, Hair and a Voice

**hey guys! i haven't updated in a week! So, i said this was gonna be short but ive planned it in my mind and believe me it will not be! I love something in this chapter. Well...and someone! (A certain redhead who used to have a tail) yes, i just spilled...im introducing new characters, (not that i didn't in the chapter before this) but these are main characters!**

**Thanks for all your reviews! It's so nice getting them! I love seeing what you have to say!**

**And finally, here is chapter NINE! (already!)**

**Elsa's POV:**

As I walk away from Jack and hear him whisper something to himself. Maybe he _has_ given up. I sneak a look behind only to see he's gone. He'll be back.

I walk up the mountain thinking to myself. It's already snowing. I've had a bad day...or a bad life really. I deserve some fun.

I start singing.

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside"_

I clutch my hands under my arms

_"Couldn't keep it in_

_Heaven knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see!"_

I pull my hand out

_"Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Don't let them knooooow_

_Well now they knooooooow!"_

I take my glove off and throw it away in the wind

_"Let it go"_

I make snowflakes appear on my hand

_"Let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymor-"_

"What are you doing?" A voice asks.

**Ariel's POV:**

I walk up this huge block of earth and see a girl with almost white hair.

I've never seen a human this close before.

I won't know what to say to her so I crouch down behind a rock. That's the one thing humans have that mermaids do as well. Rocks.

It's awfully cold and here I am, wrapped in a ships sail. Hardly clothes if you ask me but Scuttle said it was right so I guess it has to be.

But this girl is wearing something completely different to me.

She has a heart shaped thing near her neck. Underneath is turquoise, the above all black. Her arm holders are black too. She has a huge long billowy purple thing behind her and is wearing some turquoise things as hands. Well, only on one of her hands.

I hear her start singing. I wish I could still sing. But that witch took my voice.

I have legs, and I love them, but I need a kiss of true love and I haven't seen any boys on my trip yet, which sucks because I have two days left.

I continue watching the girl. She must be warm with all those clothes.

Then I see her take of the hand holder. Why would she do that? Now her hands are gonna get black and freezing like mine. I'm not sure what it's called but I AM sure it's not a good thing that I have it.

She sings for a bit then does something I never knew a human could do. She made a white flaky thing come out of her hand. It was amazing!

I keep staring at her then something catches my eye.

A girl is standing behind the rock a few paces away from me.

She has long long long long long blonde hair and large green eyes. Bigger than my blue eyes. That's a record!

Suddenly she steps out from the rock, breaking my concentration, and says, "What are you doing?" To the girl who made the flaky thing appear.

Immediately she froze. Something isn't quite right.

"You saw that?" She asks the blonde girl.

"Yeah! Please don't freak out!" she says, "If you want me to keep it secret, I will, I promise!"

Why does she need to keep it a secret? Can't all humans do that?

"Okay...Thanks, sorry I've just had a very rough night...I'll go now," She says. Then she turns away to leave.

"Okay but before you leave, could you...I don't know...tell me where I am? I've been travelling for almost two days and I've kind of gotten lost."

The other girl smiles at her, "Sure, you're currently on the North mountain, 3 miles North from Arandelle."

"Arandelle? I'm that far away?" The girl looks mad now, "DAMMIT! Now I'll miss the lanterns for sure!"

"Lanterns?"

I need to find out what's going on so I step out from my rock.

The girls stare at me like I'm mad. I guess in a way I am.

The long blonde haired girl was wearing a pink dress with orange string criss crossed along the front, and no shoes. The lighter haired girl was wearing that complicated thing and then there was me, wrapped in a sail and this brown stuff!

I try mouthing something. _Hello_

The darker blonde looks confused.

I wave my hand as well to get my point made.

"Oh! Hi!"

"Hello" The lighter blonde calls, "Oh my gosh, that's frostbite!"

So that's what they call it. I think I remember that from one of my books with science on the front.

"I should go, I have to go!" She says.

"No! Don't go!" The darker blonde practically yells, "This isn't your fault and...well...how do I put this? I have magic hair that can heal anything."

"Your just mocking me now!" The lighter blonde says and she turns to leave.

"No, I'm not and before anyone leaves or anything, I think we need to introduce ourselves. Then I can heal this poor girl!"

"Alright then," the lighter blonde says, cracking a smile.

"I'll go get some wood for the fire!"

A fire? Does it burn?

My face brightens up when she says that. I've never seen a real fire. I want to though!

"Okay then" Lighter blonde says chuckling.

"YAY!" The dark blonde says, "It'll be like a sleepover!"

She turns to leave.

Sleepover? Why wasn't that in any of my books?

I put on a confused face.  
"You know what a sleepover is right?" The girl asks.

I shake my head.

"Oh my goodness. Seriously?"

I shake my head.  
"Well you have a lot in store my friend!" She says.

I have a friend. Well...friends

* * *

When the darker blonde comes back she starts a fire. Then sits on a long circular chunk of wood (I'll have to find out what it's called** (a log)**) with the lighter blonde. Meanwhile I'm content just sitting on the floor in between them.

It's amazing. Like nothing I've ever seen.

I feel drawn to it. Oh my gosh. I feel a lovely warmth on my face as I get nearer and nearer.

It's starting to get a little uncomfortable but hey, I deserve some time with this fire I've been longing for my whole life.

I put my hand out to touch it when the lighter blonde screams, "DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

I feel it on the tip of my finger and immediately back away. Ow. It burnt me. I guess it doesn't like me.

"Wow, and I thought my _powers _were dangerous!"

"Really? But they looked beautiful!"

The lighter blonde immediately looked away frowning.

"Well, they do but once upon a time, I almost killed someone with them!"

"Oooooh! That explains it...Sorry but I didn't catch your name!"

"Oh! Well I'm Elsa"

"I'm Rapunzel!"

Those are both some nice names.

"You two should probably sit a bit away from me," Elsa says, "At any second, I could lose control of my powers, and kill you!"

I mouth _how?_

"Back story moment?" She asks looking up.

"Yeah! I want to know every last detail!" Rapunzel says. Elsa smiles a little and brings her legs up under her chin.

"Okay when I was little, me and my sister were playing and then she started jumping off of..."

She tells us her whole life story. From her sister Anna to the mysterious Jack Frost who only she could see.

When she's done her eyes glisten and a tear falls down, immediately freezing. So, I give her a hug. She takes my embrace and hugs me back. She's super cold but I'm already freezing to death.

**Rapunzel's POV:**

I really enjoy Elsa's story. Filled with romance (well, she can't see it but I certainly can) and mystery.

The redhead girl goes to Elsa and gives her a hug. It looks like they both need it. It bugs me that I don't know the redhead girls name. I guess she may be able to tell us somehow. But she looks so unique and strange. Wrapped in a ship sail, with the reddest, most beautiful red hair and lips I've ever seen.

"So," Elsa edges nearer to me with a cheeky grin, "What's your story?"

"Oh, don't remind me!"

I put my head in my hands then look up to see red and Elsa in my face.

"Okay...once, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens, and from that drop of sun, grew a magic golden flower. It had the power to heal the sick and injured and even restore someone's youth, one day, my "mother" was having me, but she got sick, really sick, my dad found the flower and gave it to her to drink, she got better and when I was born I had the power of the sun in my hair.

My father died when I turned one apparently and my mother kept me locked away in a tower all my life. She said that people outside would want to keep my hair, cut it, but once its cut, it turns brown and loses its power. A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why I never left the tower, until last year, a man came, Eugene, He took me to see the lanterns that I'd been dreaming about in exchange for the crown I hid from him, on the way I grew to love him and I think he loved me too but then when we saw the lanterns, I gave him the crown and he left me, two thugs chased me for my hair until my "mother" knocked them out with a huge stick. She took me home and that's when I realized, I was the lost princess of corona, I found out that he had been hanged and my said to be mother wasn't my real mother, she kidnapped me for my hair, I've been trying to escape ever since and only a few days ago I did, I have an inkling that Eugene didn't leave on purpose and maybe the thugs had something to do with it, I need to find out in person if Eugene is still alive and I kind of wanna see my real parents after nineteen years too!" I say.

They stare at me in shock. Eyes wide, mouths hanging open.

"So...you've never been called a freak?" Elsa asks. I shake my head with my brow furrowed.

"What's so freakish about having powers?" I say, getting a little angry.

"Sorry, it's just, that's the reason I was locked up in my room...I was a freak!"

"Well if you ask me, that was the stupidest thing your parents could've done! You don't just lock children up because they made an accident happen! Powers or no powers!"

"Yeah...I didn't really like my parents much either..." She mumbles in agreement.

"Sorry...I just, don't think that's fair!"

"It's okay." She smiles at me.

Then Red gestures to me for a hug.

"Yeah!"

I take her embrace. I've been on the run for a few days and it feels good to know someone alive still cares for me.

"Now, you've hugged us enough!" I say, "It's time we helped you!...Well, really, I help you."

I make her put her hands and feet together and wrap my hair around them. Then I sing.

_"Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power_ shine"

My hair glows at the roots and starts making it's way down all of my hair.

_"Make the clock reverse _

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine"_

The glow swallows her hands and feet and when I unwrap my hair from them, they're completely back to normal.

Red's mouth hangs open a bit.

When she sees this she shuts and sits stock still, staring at her hands and feet.

"So..." Elsa says casually, "Have any ideas how we can get you to talk?"

Red shakes her head, lips curled in. Then she starts doing some crazy gestures. It looks like...wait... HER VOICE! And...the sea? That's odd.

Oh my goodness! I completely forgot! I have my art supply's in a bag behind the rock.

"Hey, red, can you write?" I ask.

She nods her head. **(you guys may think, NO SHES A MERMAID FOR PETES SAKE! Well, ur wrong bcus Ariel was able to read the books she had before her dad destroyed the grotto and if she can read, she can probably write too!)**

"Okay, good," I say, "then you could write all your thoughts on a piece of paper!"

She perks up and vigorously nods her head.

"I know a spell that will make the sheet of paper speak exactly what she wants it to speak!" Elsa cuts in, " Like Ron's howler in Harry Potter! Except it doesn't burst into flames!"

Red's face was immediately confused again.

"You haven't watched Harry Potter have you?" Elsa asks.

Red shakes her head, lips curled in, again.

"We have a lot of movies to watch when we get the time!" Elsa says.

"Okay," I say, "So, I'll just get the paper and you can do the spell!"

I run to get my bag from behind the rock. That's when I see a town across the lake a few miles away. Its completely frozen. That must be Arandelle.

I bring my bag back to the girls and see Elsa showing red her powers.

I mentally chuckle at how big her eyes have gotten.

I sit down next to Elsa and dig around in me bag. AHA!

I found it.

**Ariel's POV:**

Elsa and Rapunzel are so nice. When Elsa said she knew how to make the paper talk for me, I was thrilled.

"Found it!" Rapunzel exclaims.

She hands it to Elsa.

"Are you ready?" She asks, I nod, "You have to be careful what your thinking, if your being absent minded it may start jabbering your thoughts and it may get annoying!"

I blow my fringe at this in, hopefully, a way that says _Screw that!_

"Okay then."

She turns me to face opposite her. Then she puts my hand on the paper. She also puts her hand on the paper and the other on my brain.

"Troll og is og alle ting magi, jeg kaller på dere i dag til å frigjøre dette jenter tanker inn stemmen til dette arket, la den til å la henne snakke gjennom det før stemmen hennes er returnert Takk" **(That's real Norwegian and I'm not telling you what it means, find out for yourself MWAHAHAHAHA)**

Suddnly the paper starts glowing blue. Elsa gestures me to take my hand off and as soon as I do, it flies into the air and folds into a pair of lips that looks a lot like mine.

"Woah!" It says. With my voice!

"I can speak now? Oh my gosh! Oh. My. Gosh! Thank you!"

I run up to Elsa and give her the biggest hug ever.

"You're voice is beautiful!" Rapunzel says.

"Thanks!"

I'm so happy, I could just die!

"So..." Elsa says, "We've both told our stories, I think it's time you told yours!"

"Ha! Yes! I'm so excited! I can talk! That witch didn't take my thoughts did she! Take that!"

**Leaving it there for now, honestly, i can't apologize enough for not updating in more than a week, i have no excuses other than:**

**I was lazy**

**and this chapter took me three days to write!**

**Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much for the reviews! They make my day!**

**And hey! Still no hate!**

**Luv ya! xx (I need a better sign off, give me some in the reviews and I'll choose the best one!)**


	10. Chapter 10: Andalasia

**Hey guys! I have so much to tell you! ok well not much but I'm really happy for some reason, **

**first of all I HAD NINE REVIEWS ON MY LAST CHAPTER! NINE! THANKYOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! i know what your thinking, nine? that's nothing! but it surprisingly is when you look at it and I'm really happy!**

**second, you'd better like this chapter because it took me five freaking days to write!**

**third, i almost died today...well kind of, I was at school in the toilets, so i was on the loo minding my own business when suddenly i hear four huge bangs going BANG BANG BANG BANG! right in the cubicle next to me, then a final bang and i see the cubicle next to me went dark, so there's me on the loo, shuddering thinking something awful happened and my life was at stake and i come out and see that somehow the door fell off! i was literally so freakin scared! how does a door fall off?**

**fourth, im going to try and respond to your reviews from now on:**

**Smr. freeze - thanks, im glad your enjoying it! xx**

**Puteri Tina - omd, when i read your review i was so freakin happy! thanks! and I think elsa might at some point! and also I LOVE ARIEL TOO! she ma favourite princess eva! 3**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2 - i can't wait for more either, something in this chapter, for some reason, i just find hilarious! xx**

**creativitymatter - NO WAY! don't ever say that! yours is so much better! but thanks anyways! 3**

**my ideas of life - i have nothing to say to you (mwahahaha) xx**

**serbekah123 - bang on! correct! that's exactly what i put! it's not very creative but it sounds so much better in another language! also thanks for the advice (im gonna use it, hope you don't mind) 3**

**Melissa hearts fiction - thank you so much for the suggestions! I know i didn't use rapunzels thing in this chapter but i have a plan so don't you worry! and thank you so much for thinking so much of my story! ¦D **

**Pearlness4700 - omd, thank you so much for looking at my story! i am so happy right now! and im glad you like it! xx**

**Jelsafansforevs - Jelsa is coming, don't worry, it should take off in the next chapter or 2, for now there is just a big longing feeling which i hope will satisfy your need! (did that sound wrong at all?)**

**fifth, after a looooooooooong a/n, here is my tenth chapter **

**Jack POV:**

I've been spying on Elsa, Ariel and Rapunzel for a while now. I'm starting to get bored of just being in the side lines though. Sure their stories were great but I want to be part of their conversation.

I'm glad I'm not though because at one point in Elsa's back story, she mentioned me, well quite a bit, and the way she described me...it made me feel special.

It sounds sappy but I would've never known if I had been sitting there with them because there is no way in this world she would've said that with me there! I want more than anything for her to forgive me and be with me but I still need to make up for those six years she spent alone.

One more thing is Rapunzel. Her back story is nearly exactly the same as Eugene's, AND she mentions him in it too. They're the same people in each others story!

I'll go get Eugene just as soon as the Ariel tells them her story. At the moment she's running about, jumping and screaming along with Rapunzel who is probably more excited than her.

She's a little wobbly but that isn't stopping her from having fun.

And she's _very _over excited but this just proves that she has had a traumatic experience. I think she might have amnesia or something because not only is she dressed in a ships sail but whenever Rapunzel ever pulls something out of her bag, she gets really excited and takes it from her, looking at it from every angle. I mean every! Like she's never seen anything like it before!

She burnt herself on the fire earlier too. She looked mesmerised by it. Like she's wanted to see something like this her whole life! Her eyes were huge, bigger than the moon. It's kind of cute actually but in a very childish puppy kind of way.

Back to more important things. Elsa.

I stare at her. Her eyes, her hair, her smile. Everything about her just draws me in. Like the day I met her.

I see her look around a little nervously. Then her eyes hover over me. I stare into her eyes longingly until she finally pipes up to get Ariel's story done.

**Rapunzel's POV:**

Oh my gosh. I'm so excited! Ariel has her voice back! EEK! Well...not back but it's in the paper! Oh my gosh! I might need a minute!

Her voice is gorgeous too! It reminds me of a star fish or a pearl. Do not ask why because believe me, I don't even know.

"Hey guys!" Elsa yells, "Are we gonna do this today?"

"Oh! Right! Yeah!" I say, a little flustered. Then I sit down on the log next to Elsa, jiggering about with my hands in my lap.

For some reason, Elsa seems a little tense at the moment. Not excited tense, worried tense. She's looking around as if someone might be there. Maybe Jack. *Wink wink, nudge nudge.*

I gesture to Ariel to come sit down. She blows her fringe, annoyed and comes and sits opposite us (which means on the other side of the fire by the way) and starts her story.

"Okay, so, before I begin," her paper says, "I need to explain to you what I am!"  
"What you are?" Elsa asks. Ariel's face immediately looks uncomfortable.

"Yeah..." She answers, "Do one of you happen to have some water with you?"

"I do!"

I dig around in my bag and pull out my bottle. I have a whole other jug thing in there too so I shouldn't run out too soon.

"What's that?" her paper asks.

"This is water!" I say.

"No, but what's that around the water!?"

"Um...Plastic?"

"Plastic..."  
Once again, her face is in a trance looking at the plastic. That is, until Elsa snaps her fingers in her face.

"Oh! Right! Yeah!" she hurries, "How do you open it?"

"Ttffff!" I sigh. Then I go over and unscrew the lid. "There"

"Thanks!"

Then the unspeakable happens.

She tips over the bottle and the water comes pouring out onto her legs. But that's not the unspeakable part. Her legs glue together, scales run down them and they start turning green! Then two beautiful fins appear at her feet! and waist!

She unwraps her ship sail, ew gross, no. But wait...she has shells. Oh! PHEW!

She has two purple shells in replacement of a bra which is kind of strange but super cool.

"This is the real me!" She says.

She's...a mermaid..._she's a mermaid! This is awesome!_

I look over to Elsa and see her staring at her tail in awe, mouth hanging open, utterly star struck.

**Elsa's POV:**

Ariel's a mermaid. Ariel's a mermaid. Ariel's a mermaid. Wow, I think my brain has fried.

I don't think I'll be able to process any information properly for a few days.

"Um...Elsa?" Ariel asks. I suddenly snap out of my hypnotized state and perk my head up towards her face.

"Yeah?"

"You haven't said anything for a few minutes!"

"Oh um...sorry!" I apologize, "This is just, a HUGE revelation!"

"Okay..so are you ready now?"

"Yeah! Rapunzel?"

"Oh please, just call me Punzie! and, yeah"

"Okay," Ariel begins, "As you can see, I'm sort of a mermaid," She starts twiddling with her hair nervously, "Ever since I was little I have been fascinated by humans, their life style, their legs, FIRE! everything they have that I don't! I collected human gadgets and gizmos and thingamabobs and kept them in a secret cave where my daddy wouldn't find them! He hates humans because they eat fish for a start AND they killed my mom when I was little, but that was ages ago and things have changed, humans have changed! So anyway, my adventure began yesterday morning...

I was exploring this shipwreck with my best friend flounder, he's a fish by the way, as I looked from room to room I spotted something wonderful! It was long and had four pointy things at the end! I collected that and another thing which was sort of curvy with a huge hole!

Then we got chased by a shark, obviously we lived, and we took the objects I found up to scuttle, the seagull! He always tells me what everything is! And he told me that the pointy thing was a dinglehoppers which you use to straighten your hair and keep these bugs called knots out! The holey thing was called a snorflat which you blow into and music comes out! That's when I remembered that I should have been at the concert my daddy was throwing in honour of my singing voice...I know right? Annoying!

I got to the concert but by that time everyone was gone and my dad was sitting disappointedly on his throne! Oh yeah! and I'm kind of a princess, king tritons daughter! So anyway, I tried to cover up the fact that I'd been in a ship AND on the surface but flounder cut in to help. He was such a guppy and let it spill that we talked to a seagull and my dad flipped out because seagull means surface and surface means humans and humans mean seafood for lunch! So he got really mad and called you Barbarians!

I swam away to my cave in tears and started thinking about how I would love to be a human! I wanted legs so badly! I stayed in there until about evening time and while I was singing this song I wrote, Sebastian, my dads advisor, came in and ruined everything! He said that he was gonna go back and take me with him and none of this would've ever happened but he lied and took me straight to my father to spill everything about my grotto and my collection of human things! My dad got super mad and then destroyed every single thing of my collection! It was horrible! I cried and cried for hours and hours and in the morning these eels came and told me about Ursula the Sea Witch, they said she could make me human! So I went with them, Flounder and Sebastian tried to stop me but I wanted more than anything to be human and away from my daddy!

When I got in there the Witch said that if I gave her my voice, she would make me human, she said I needed the kiss of true love to stay human, otherwise I belong to her. Me, being desperate, agreed and signed the contract, she told me that if I spilled water on my legs they would turn to tail and back to legs when they dried so she did her spell and I got legs! I swam to the surface before they turned to fins and scuttle wrapped me in a sail saying this is how humans dress, looking at you two, I'm not so sure it is, but anyway, I tried finding someone who could help me, I travelled the whole day and I didn't have a human in sight! Until I met you guys on this huge mound of earth!"

"It's called a mountain!" Punzie says.

"Really? That's awesome!" **(it took 1,605 words to get Ariel to finally tell and finish her story)**

**Jack's POV:**

Ariel just told her story. It's kind of sad to be honest, I mean, she gave up everything so she could live her dream but she could lose her dream in the process. I feel like it's my duty to find someone for her, being a guardian and all.

Which reminds me, I need to get Flynn, tell him Rapunzel's looking for him. He needs to see her and it's easy to see that she needs to see him too.

I fly back up to headquarters to find him.

"Flynn!" I call.

"He's not here!" Tooth comes out of the shadows and tells me. "He's somewhere in Andalasia doing a joint mission with Eric!"

"Great. Where's Andalasia?"

"It's past the meadows of joy and the valley of contentment!"

"Are kidding me right now?"

"Ugh! Just fly through the manhole in time square!"

"Okay, thanks!"

Then I start to fly off when Tooth calls to me.

"Jack?"  
"Yeah?"

"Why is this so important? You've never needed Flynn so much before!"

"Well...it's kind of linked into my problem with Elsa!"

Tooth immediately frowns.

"Ok...anyways, she met this girl called Rapunzel and I think it's the Rapunzel that Eugene told us about!"

"Really?" she sounds kind of upset right now, "That's great!"

Then she puts on a fake smile.

"Um...bye!"

"Bye Jack!"

Sheesh what is with her! She used to be like my mom but now she's acting all...weird!

**Flynn's POV:**

"Truuuuuuue loooooove's kiiiiiiiiss!"

A huge troll stomps by me, running in the direction of Giselle's cottage. Eric's watching over her, making sure the troll won't harm her. It's our group project because I'm making Giselle's dream come true but that dream is true loves kiss which is Eric's job so obviously we have to work together on this one. At the moment, my plan is working perfectly.

"Oh! You shall not prevail, foul troll! That maiden is mine!"

That was prince Edward. He's the one who's going to plant the kiss on Giselle when he rescues her. I'm having second thoughts though. Should I make it more exciting?

I start flying over to Giselle's cottage to watch the action and I spot Jack catching up with me.

"Hey! Flynn!" He calls.

"Hey Jack! How's it going?" I respond. I'm kind of in a hurry.

"Okay! There's something I need to tell you!"  
"In a minute, I'm about to make this girls dream come true but I'm not sure if I should twist the story and make her fall down a well and meet another man and then have the other guy fall in love with this girl called Nancy, who was originally gonna marry the other guy, then his evil stepmother has this dragon rampage and nearly kills everyone and in the end Giselle has a pretty much adopted daughter and Nancy becomes queen of Andalasia!"

Jack looks totally dumbfounded.

"Too much?" I ask.

We get to the cottage just as Giselle turns around to see the Troll peeking in her window.

"It's about Rapunzel!" He shouts. Rapunzel!

"I eat you now!" The troll grumbles. Then his hand goes through the glass and pulls out the manikin I saw Giselle make.

"Yeah, your right, we should go, Eric can just make sure she get's the kiss!"

Jack raises his eyebrow at me.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go! Mr princess hasn't been waiting six months for nothing!" I yell. I need to see Rapunzel more than anything. I've been falling apart for six months. Maybe things will finally turn around.

We fly off in a general...that way direction so we can get back to the real world.

"You owe me one!" I hear Eric calling. But right now, I don't give a smoulder.

**omd, don't you just love Flynn? i couldn't say the f word bcus i don't swear so SORRY if its not quite as funny as it could be with bad language but i don't use it so i replaced it with 'smoulder.'! **

**one more thing before i say goodbye, im almost at 50 reviews and im gonna give praise to my special 50th reviewer! (like a shoutout but i just hate that word because it sounds so trendy and weird and i don't follow trends, just so you know, just my opinion, don't kill meh...)**

**so yeah, 50th reviewer, i know your out there! i like your new curtains! (jenna marbles!)**

**until next time ma lil hobnobs xx (my last name is hobbs and i always get called hobnob at school so i thought that would be kinda cool)**


End file.
